


Post Blackest Night

by kuchibirumotion



Category: Green Lantern (Comic), Green Lantern Corps (Comic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-02
Updated: 2012-04-02
Packaged: 2017-11-02 22:33:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuchibirumotion/pseuds/kuchibirumotion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just super awful stuff that i wrote awhile ago.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Post Blackest Night

**Author's Note:**

> Just super awful stuff that i wrote awhile ago.

"I thought i lost you."  
"I thought i lost you too."

Guy hadn't let Kyle go since leaving the destroyed bar. Hell, he even held Kyle's hand then entire flight back to their place. He even intruded on Kyle showering, slipping in and wrapping his arms around Kyle's waist hugging him close. Later when Kyle made himself something to eat, Guy sat ontop the counter watching Kyle's every move. He had moments where he felt as if he needed to reach out and touch him, to make sure he was real. He saw him die so what if this was some sick, wicked joke and.. _no, he's here. Kyle's back, i'm back, and everything is good._ Kyle didn't seem to mind Guy's clinginess, even now as they laid in bed, Kyle's head resting on Guy's chest. There was reassurance in hearing Guy's heartbeat. It's hard to imagine such a simple sound being so important. It brought him back the image of Guy pinned beneath him telling Kyle to kill him and the image made him panic. He'd been trying to push them to the back of his mind or to just forget about them, but things like that don't just go away. He wouldn't have killed him though. He knows that much. He would've probably risked the lives of the entire corps just to save Guy and that makes him feel guilty and rotten. But no, he would've figured something out. Anything. At the same time Kyle can't help but think it's some terrible curse repeating itself again, coming to take away the person he loves. But what if he hadn't been cleansed of the red ring. What if he...what if i had to...he'd be gone just like everyone else.

"I tried to hold your ring back." There was something off about Guy's voice, it was shaky and startling. Kyle looked up to see Guy rubbing tears from his eyes. "It got away, but i thought i could hold it ya know, pull it back and shove it back on your finger."

Guy was a mess and Kyle had never seen him like this. Guy could usually keep his cool or at least hide behind stupid jokes. He was tough. He always said stuff about living in the present and not to dwell on the past. Kyle was usually the one living in the nightmare of his past, blaming himself for every bad thing that ever happened. So seeing Guy like this weird and it made heart ache and made him want to squeeze Guy so hard and never let him go.

Kyle kissed him on the chest then wrapped himself tighter against him, "You told me to kill you Guy. I never would've you know. You didn't give up on me, so i wasn't about to give up on you. I don't mean to boost your ego or anything, because honestly it's colossal already, but you're worth fighting for. I probably would've marched around in a red ring with you, just so long as we were together. There would've probably been a lot of blood though, and the kissing..."

And now Guy was laughing though his tears, wrapping his arms around Kyle, "You would worry about rage kisses. God, you're adorable." Guy felt better, not completely and he was totally going to shadow Kyle for the next week or so just to make sure he's okay, but this right now was perfect.

"Ya know the thing you said before you flew off to blow yourself up, which was so stupid by the way."  
Kyle chuckled, "What, that i love you?"  
"Yeah, that. Well i never got to tell ya i love you too because ya know, the whole spewing blood thing. So hey, I love you too Kyle."


End file.
